Andy Won His Childhood Story
by Hotohori Fan
Summary: Andy Won is the reincarnation of Suzaku Seishi Hotohori. Before Andy realized who he really was, there was his childhood. Follow his path to stardom by his voice and looks, yet beneath all that, there's a sense of loss from his parents and in freedom...
1. His memories...

****

My Story…Andy Won

Author: Hfan

Notes: A small sequel of "Hotohori: His past, present and future". It's all about how did our hot idol singer Andy Won managed to get into the real world of Miaka. Who IS His family now? Also, I can't say that this would be a long story, as I already wrote in "Hotohori: His past, present and future" about how he found out that he's a Suzaku Shichi Seishi Hotohori. Have a great time reading this little story! ^^

Disclaimer: FY doesn't belong to me, neither is Hotohori-sama * cries *

Little facts: ~***~ : What Andy is thinking

~***~

__

"Honey, come here and take a picture with your Mother!" 

I stumbled as I ran towards a beautiful, slim, long-hair lady, her arms out-stretched as she caught me with ease. I smell the lovely perfume which she always wore whenever she goes out. It gave me a feeling that I'm protected, a rather warm feeling.

"Andy…my beautiful son…" She whispered to me

"Okay now! Now, just stand over there…yeah…give a big smile now!" a tall, brown-hair man gave a warm smile as he look through the camera and took a picture…

"Our son looks so beautiful, anyone might mistake him for a girl!" the man laughed…

"He might just become a famous person someday!" The lady added

"Mother! Father! Hurry up; I want to go to the playground!" I cried out…

~***~

"…" I leaned back on the soft, velvet couch, trying to remember as much as possible of my childhood memories. But that was all I could remember…other than…That memory…the only one which stayed in my mind ever since I woke up…

~***~

__

"Nooo!!!!!!!!! FATHER!!!!!!" A child about nine was heard crying beside a patient's bed. He was clutching the patient's hand as he wept

Outside, the child heard the doctors saying "That was one serious car accident. But their son survived. His mother used her body as a shield to protect him from being showered by the broken glass…both parents won't have a high chance of surviving this accident.

The child didn't bother to listen anymore as his gripped his father's hand even more tightly than before. The man in the bed just gave a weak smile as the grasp of his hand weakened in the child's. 

The heart monitor suddenly gave a shrill beep. The doctors came. The boy looked fearfully, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. They check his pulse and tried to revive him, but to no avail. 

"TOUSAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The child screamed as the doctors covered up the dead patient with a white cloth.

Just then, a nurse came into the ward. She went towards the crying boy and whispered to him "Come now…this is fate…you'll just have to accept it. Also, your mother wants to see you…" She reached out for his hand and led him to his mother's ward.

There she lay. Just a lady covered in bandages, her face so pale that anyone might think that she's already dead. The nurse heard a small sob emerged from the boy's lips. The eyes of the lady fluttered opened as she too, heard the boy's sobs.

"Andy…come closer. I could hardly see you from there…"

The boy left the nurse's side and went up to his mother.

"Ah…that's better…Look, you are crying already?" The lady gave a weak smile and continued "You must be strong Andy…you'll excel in whatever you do okay? Just don't cry…it would just mess up your pretty face!" She reached out for Andy face with her hand and touched it lightly. A tear fell onto her fingers. "Now now…remember what I told you right? You should not cry…come on…just give your mother a smile!" The boy tried his best to resist all the tears and gave a smile. The lady smiled back and tears fell from her eyes. "You'll be a wonderful person someday…I just know it…" Her hand fell from the child's face.

"Mo…mother…Mother!!!! NO!!!" the boy cried out as he tried to shake her awake. Then suddenly, he collapsed.

The nurse stared in shock as the kid fell on top of his mother. She rushes towards him and took his pulse. It was weak.

"He's suffering from shock and stress…we need to let him rest…" The nurse thought as she carried to boy to his own ward…

~***~

That was what I could remember…after finding myself waking up 4 months later from a coma due to the stress and pain from the death of both my parents on the same day. It was a rather painful memory…so painful that I actually forgotten about my childhood days. All my childhood memories were erased since I was nine years old.

Ever since then, I was tormented by the memories of my parents dying…but I just can't remember how they died…from then on, I only thought that I would live alone and with only 1 memory to keep me thinking, but I was wrong…

~ End of Chapter 1 ~

So…*sniffs* I myself was also rather sad to create this fanfic…but it was * sniffs * Waahhhh!!!!!!! Gomenasai Hotohori-sama!!!!!!!!!! * Runs out * 

*But then came in again * Anou...how you think! More will be coming out soon!!! 


	2. Waking up...And a new family

****

Chapter 2: Waking up…and a new family

Notes: Well…quick isn't it?! I was so bored at home (exams just finished and my birthday is tomorrow, 10th April. Kami-sama must be happy enough to get me a day off! Arigatou!) Hope you'll enjoy it! ^^

~***~

__

"Andy! Wake up now! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" A lady's voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

From upstairs, a sound was heard like something was hurled onto the wall in reply. The lady smiled and walked up towards the room where the young boy slept. "I'm going in! Whether you like it or not!" She called out as she opened the door. Just in time, she dodged a flying pillow in her direction. She quickly scooped up the pillow and walked towards the bed where a figure was clearly seen shaking beneath all those sheets.

"Not again…" She thought worriedly as she gave hug the shivering body.

"Now…you must have been having those nightmares again, about…your parents…isn't it?"

"Father…mother…they died again!!! Again and again!!!!! Doushite?! Once is enough! Doushite!!!!???" The boy cried out between sobs. The lady hugged the boy even tighter than before. Tears was seen rolling down her pale cheeks…

"That was the same…it's been 2 years already and he haven't got over it…nightmares almost every night, as his guardian now…I really failed his dead parents!" She nearly wanted to shout it our loud, but knowing that it would make the boy feel even more worse than ever, she could only recount all those memories in her mind…

"Are you really sure that you can take care of him Sayuri?! After all, he's only a 9 year old boy whose parents just died!"

"…I…I would want to take care of him. He's already so young when he lost his parents, and now what?! His memory?! He really needs someone to take care of him, to listen to all his problems and to love him! Ever since I saw him collapsed on his mother's body and his cries for her to wake up…I felt that he was also just like me…"

"So? If we give you the chance, would you really swear that you'll take good care of the boy and be his guardian?"

"I, Nurse Sayuri Tanaka, vow that I'll take care of Andy Won and love him until the day I died…just like his mother…I'll fulfil her wish of not seeing Andy cry anymore…"

Thinking so, she pulled off the bed sheets, revealing an 11-year-old boy curled up in a foetus position. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes and he was trying his best to stop them. Sayuri looked at the boy and gave him a slap across his tear-stained face.

"Look here! You heard what your mother said before! She told you not to cry!!!!! You won't follow her wishes just before she went to Heaven!? That was very unlikely of you Andy Won!" Sayuri choked out the words, glaring at the surprised face in front of her. She continued in a whisper "I vowed to take care of you…try to let you forget about all the misery you faced in that day and just accept what fate have given you…and what would fate install for you. So please Andy…try not to dwell on the past anymore and get all wrapped up in it…you should get on with your life…remember what your mother said? 'You'll become a great person someday…' and I believed her. Show me that she's right…"

~***~

I gave a small sign as I remember Sayuri oneechan's advice…I remember that the reply that I gave her was only a smile and got up to get ready for school, and that really made her back into her cheerful self again. I could never forget those tears on her face. Those were the first ever tears I saw since I woke up from my coma. They were tears of happiness and sadness, happy that I was still living and sad that I did not intend to carry on living with my life. She would always be there for me…to support me in whatever I do, to take care of me and listen to my sorrows. To love me… 

Arigatou, Sayuri-neechan…

~ End of chapter 2 ~

Notes: I can't believe that I'm writing a sad fic…*still sobbing from writing all those sad stuff* Please review!!!!!


	3. Family Day

**Family Day...**

Author: Hfan

Disclaimer: Oh well, haha... the usual one. Though I REALLY wished that FY was mine.... sighed Watase Yuu's the great mastermind!

Notes: Aloha! (And no I am not in Hawaii) Haha! Hello all again This is your very very late fanfic author whom you may all probably forgotton. Yep, but for this chapter, I am practicing for my preliminary examinations due tomorrow... P Haha, oh well, and to make up for lost time as well! Enjoy! Thanks to all those who reviewed my fic, though you all may have forgotten about reviewing it...haha! Gomenasai!!!!!! But thankies!! -huggles-

-chapt 3-

Just then, the phone rang, punctuating the peaceful silence in the master bedroom. Irritated at being interrupted in my thoughts, I picked up the sleek, cordless thing, only to hear my manager, Rose's crisp morning voice.

"Morning Andy! I hope you are feeling fine today, you know the schedule right?"

"Err..." My eyes quickly scanned the calendar just laying beside the phone stand, only to remember that I had placed it there the night before to deliberately remind me of today.

"_Shit... **THAT** was **today**?"_ I thought as I gave an audible groan, too audible as I had just realized.

"Andy? Did you say something?" Rose sounded a little disapproving. "I do hope that you remembered that you have a recording schedule today, not forgetting an interview with _The_ _Ladies' Weekly_ magazine."

"_And that too? Oops..." _I gave a nervous laugh as I ran my hand through my long, raven-black hair. _"At least my hair's right today..." _Since it was obvious that Rose already knew that he had totally stashed that memory WAY beyond his reach and of course, refusing to answer a direct "Yes" to that question, playing along would be the best solution. It was then when my eye suddenly landed back to the calendar, noticing a smaller note written at the end of the whole page.

"_Man...how could I have forgot?!"_

"Well, it just occurred to me that I have absolutely no private time at all, of all days, a Sunday?" I replied, staring at the small note.

"WELL, if you weren't that good-looking and popular, I would not have noticed you and signed you up for a recording contract." She shot back confidently.

"Ouch," I muttered _"That was not what I expected...but it was good." _I gave a dramatic sigh "I just can't help being beautiful can I? Good genes result in good features..."

"Too bad it has a Y chromosome in it, or else the end result would be flawless!" Rose gave a light laugh over at the other end of the receiver.

I turned slightly red over that statement as I happened to recall an incident whereby an ardent male fan came over to me after my performance and presented me with a bouquet of roses while asking me if I would like to go out on a date with him sometime. His expression was priceless when I told him that I was of the masculine gender.

"Let us skip that part. So, what time am I supposed to be at the studio? Two?"

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that you have no idea? You are due in 2 hours!!!" Astonishment was clearly heard in her voice. "Now you better get ? Hello? Andy?"

I already dumped the phone onto the seat, grabbed my towel and sped into the bathroom in record time. More time on the phone equals to less time preparing myself for the remaining day.

"I am really, really going to be late..." I muttered in frustration as my car crawled along with its fellow kind on the highway. This was a typical Sunday morning where no one works and families go out together, and thus the busy traffic.

I slumped into my seat and raised myself to stared at the lime green Honda booth in front of me, its back light occasionally blinking red – Slow down and stop.

I gave another dejected sigh as my mind ran through those words... _"Families go out... together..."_

_-Flashback-_

"_Class! I have some interesting news to share with you all! Can you all please quiet down?" our class teacher, Ms Tanaka, tried to gain out attention by waving the piece of paper which she was holding._

"_Thank you. Now, tomorrow is our school's annual Family Day. It is a time when the school tries to engage both students and their parents in activities, thus strengthening the bond between us all. The school will be turned into a major carnival, complete with food and games. Of course, your parents are invited to join us. There will be even a parent competitive event!"_

_Murmurs of interest and excited voices immediately filled the classroom after the announcement was read. All students were excited about tomorrow's event, all but one._

"_I am going to bring both Mom and Dad over tomorrow! And I am going to make them compete in tomorrow's parents' event!"_

"_It's not just you! I am going to drag both parents over too!"_

"_Me too!"_

"_Hey Andy! Are both your parents coming over too?" A girl asked eagerly to the rather quiet boy standing by the window._

_The boy was tall for his age, and his black, shoulder-length hair was tied up into a little stubble at the back, which gave him a slight rebellious, yet stylish look. Clearly, he was the centre of attraction for numerous girls in school, and he was having a I-really-should-not-have-come-to-school-today look._

_The girl walked up to him and gave him a slight tap on the shoulder._

"_Andy-san?"_

_The boy jumped slightly when she called his name. Golden eyes showed both surprise and sadness when they turned to face hers._

_Ai was a little taken-back by his reaction. Usually, Andy would emit this strong sense of leadership and confidence, and they were one of the many good qualities he possessed. But now, the aura was gone, and he suddenly seemed at loss for what to do. His posture, once tall and proud, was slightly hunched up, as though he was trying to hide away from all the attention he was once so used to, trying to hide away from...reality perhaps? Ai wanted to say something, but all that came out was –_

"..._Are you alright? You seemed a little spaced out earlier on..."_

_The golden eyes flickered for a while before Andy replied "Ahh...sorry," he hesitated before continuing, "I was just thinking about something. Anyway," he gave a slight smile, "I will be bringing along Sayuri-neechan tomorrow. She's almost like a mother to me."_

_Ai was even more surprised. "But tomorrow's... " She stopped and cursed herself for being such a busybody. Supposed his family's overseas or something, she reasoned. Anyway it did not concern her, that's Andy's family after all. Speaking of it, Andy had never spoke about his parents before... had he? Ai could not remember, but she shrugged that thought off._

"_Oh! She's a wonderful lady. Introduce me to her tomorrow then!" She laughed as she patted him on the shoulder._

_Any gave another slight smile before he answered "Be sure I will... she is the best lady I ever known...you will like her too." The golden eyes shimmered as he turned away to face the window again._

_Ai smiled cheerfully before she left him. Those golden eyes could certainly mesmerize anyone who looked at it too often. They were so...bright._

"_Wait, shimmering golden eyes?" Ai stopped to turn around and look back at the figure by the window. The evening sun was sending out warm, glowing rays into the classroom, almost enveloping the figure in its warm hues._

"_He is crying..."_

-Flashback ended-

I jerked out of my thoughts as I heard the blaring sound of car horns directly behind my car.

"Hurry up will you!? Everyone's waiting!" The driver was mouthing his words to me as I turned around to glare at him.

_"It is not my fault! The car in front is..." _I thought as I faced the front again, only to be greeted by a cleared road in front of me. I felt my face going hot as I quickly jammed into the accelerator.

"_This is really not my day..." _I thought as I sped through the highway. Taking a chance to glance at the digital clock on the dashboard, my jaws dropped.

_"Boy, is Rose gonna have** kittens** when I reach the studio." _My heart pounded as I stepped down harder onto the accelerator.

-end chapt 3-

Hfan: OH well! End of one little chapter, haha, real sorry to have kept you all waiting for this!! R/R please, me always appreciate all comments! And I will reply you guys when I have the time! Thanks minna! -glomps all-


End file.
